


feed me those saccharine vows

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (only one i swear), Bad Puns, Dorks in Love, Evolution of a relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Growing Up, Marriage, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Weddings, this is some gay ass shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mabel asked Pacifica to marry her, one time it was the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feed me those saccharine vows

**Author's Note:**

> I have no good excuse for this.
> 
> Except my OTP needs more fluff.

_i._

“I’m gonna marry you someday. I promise,” Mabel said, clutching both of Pacifica’s hands and looking into her girlfriend’s impossibly blue eyes. “It’ll be just me, you and the world, Paz. You can take my last name and we’ll run away and have a happy ever after.”

Pacifica laughed, placing a kiss on the other girl’s forehead. “We’re fifteen, Mabel,” she said. “A little early, don’t you think?”

Mabel nodded. “That’s why I said someday, silly,” she replied. “Someday, when we’re both famous doing whatever it is we wanna do with our lives, I’ll make you Ms. Pacifica Pines and it’ll be even better than it is.”

“Okay then,” Pacifica giggled, trying not to blush. “But for the record, if anyone is taking anyone’s name, you’re gonna become Ms. Mabel Northwest,” She laughed out loud when her girlfriend began kissing along her neck, pulling her in even closer for their snuggle.

With a child-like and lovestruck wonder in her eyes, Mabel grinned. “We’ll swap,” she murmured.

 

_ii._

“You look so good in white,” Mabel gushed, watching her girlfriend twirl around in her grad gown on the other end of the video call.

Pacifica smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s a shame you can’t be here,” she said. “The Gravity Falls High grad party is so lame, like, every year. My class didn’t even try when they organized ours.”

Mabel scoffed, waving a hand. “I’ll be with you the next time you wear a white dress, I promise,” she spoke up.

“Oh, really?” Pacifica said, arching an eyebrow and typing a winky-face into the chat room.

“Of course, you big dummy!” Mabel laughed, full-bodied and sweet. “You think I won’t show up to our wedding?”

That again. It had been what- a good year or two? Pacifica had nearly forgotten, but just like before, she started blushing, and sure, she could blame it on the lighting this time. But nah. Instead, she laughed it off again, just Mabel being wonderful, sweet, silly Mabel.

 

_iii._

They’re young and in love. That was enough of an excuse. They had gone on a road trip, with a “borrowed” car from the Northwest Manor. Mabel and Pacifica have found themselves everywhere all at once. They plan to make it to every state but so far, they’re cruising through Nevada after a few rounds of gambling.

Pacifica took a well-deserved nap in the shotgun seat, while Mabel pushed through driving, occasionally sipping her bitter gas station coffee.

The GPS was taking them to Utah now, and Mabel planned to make it before sun-up…

However, a roadside attraction caught her eye - causing her to ease onto the brake pedal.

 **_Tunnel of Love Drive Thru,_ ** screamed the billboard. **_Open 24 Hours, “Wed”-y When You Are!_ **

Mabel darted her gaze over to Pacifica. “Whatdya think?” she asked the quiet car.

No reply. What she expected.

“Good idea,” Mabel said. “We’ll wait until we get home.”

 

_iv._

“Diamonds are overrated,” Pacifica sighed. “Really, anyone who’s anyone knows that.”

Mabel arched an eyebrow. “Really?” she said. “I always thought they were super classy and pretty. They are a girl’s best friend or whatever.” She was a few good steps behind her girlfriend, nearly tripping over all of the shopping bags she had volunteered to carry.

Pacifica looked over her shoulder, and shook her head, pointing to her cell phone. Ah, must have been on the phone with another client.

“Look, Susan, just tell Lewis it’s over,” she declared in her ‘very serious lawyer’ voice. “Don’t ride him out for anything. Cut it off clean so you have a better chance of getting the kids.”

Mabel kept quiet, pursing her lips in thought. “Guess I’ll have to get something different on our future wedding rings,” she whispered.

Either Pacifica ignored her or didn’t hear her. Mabel liked to think it was the latter.

 

_v._

“You’re ridiculous,” Pacifica said, in between laughter and tears of joy. “Oh my god- Ohmygod.” She covered her mouth with both hands, and yet despite it all, she’s still laughing. “You’re really serious, aren’t you?”

Mabel’s smile is brighter than the springtime sun. “I promised, Pacifica,” she said. “I always keep my promises.”

Pacifica fell to her knees, grass stains be damned, and nodded. She smiled like an idiot, like that lovesick teenager who asked a “weird” girl out on a date, and allowed Mabel to slip the thin silver ring with it’s bright amethyst onto her finger. They crashed into a kiss, with Mabel gently laying Pacifica down onto the ground.

“You know,” Mabel laughed. “I was kind of considering proposing with a ring pop,”

Pacifica rolled her eyes, stealing another kiss. “I knew there was a reason why I love you,” she teased.

 

 **bonus:** _vi._

Ford had set something on fire. Dipper almost went through a nervous breakdown. Preston and Priscilla had to fight off paparazzi. And the ceremony hadn’t even started yet. But they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

With Pacifica on the left, in her Cinderella-style dress, and Mabel on the right in a bright pink suit and flowers in her hair (with a white and sparkly purple Windsor to boot), they’re the perfect couple. All of those silly things said, whatever they promised, everytime they said _“I love you”_ and _“we’ll make it work”_ turned out to be true.

“So, Mabel,” Pacifica whispered, side-eyeing her bride as the wedding march ended. “Do you want to marry me?”

“Let me think about it,” Mabel winked.

This wasn’t the beginning or the end. It was simply another chapter of their adventure together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
